


Too old, young and gone.

by pettytears



Category: Twelve Forever (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Biting, Character Death, Coughing, Drabble, Fist Fights, Gore, Heavy Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-01 20:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pettytears/pseuds/pettytears
Summary: (( Just a heads up, if you'd like, you CAN comment a prompt or scenario! I mostly do gore and all that junk, but I'll pretty much do anything :))))) ))-Twelve thinks Todd, now 13, is too old for Endless.





	Too old, young and gone.

"Maybe you shouldn't stay here then!" Twelve screamed. Todd shot his head in her direction, "Exuse me!" He chuckled, "sometimes it's better to have someone mature around, so they can deal with your actions!!" He yelled back. Twelve gasped then ran at him and punched him in the stomach, Todd clenched his teeth and fell to his knees. "Fuck you!" He yelled before coughing up another worm. Twelve knelt down and pushed him onto his back, she stepped on him making him unable to get up. Esther stood back, "T-Twelve stop it!" She yelled. Twelve ignored her, she was too filled with anger. She grabbed a large stick nearby and started to beat him with it, after a moment Todd managed to push her leg off him. Todd tried to stand, his head spun. Twelve then ran back at him and tried to punch him, he caught her fists. She twisted her arms in a way that hurt Todd's and he let go. Twelve punched Todd in the face. "You're a reckless dumbass!!" He screamed before caughing up a worm again, only it was red. He watched it fly away, "T-Twelve I'm sorry.." He said lowering his fists. Twelve bit his exposed neck causing Todd to scream in pain. He placed his hand over the wound. Twelve pushed him to the ground again, "God you can't even fight back, maybe you're just. Too. Old!" She screamed at him before coughing up a worm. Todd stood up, "Well maybe I wanna get older!!" He yelled with anger, his face dropped. He didn't feel right, he started coughing. It didn't feel like how it had before, he fell to his knees. He coughed harshly, Twelve looked at her hands. Then she ran up to Todd, "Todd, oh gosh, I-I'm sorry!" She cried out. Esther sat by him and placed her hand on his back, "Try to breathe okay," she reassured him. Todd wrapped his arms around his head, he was crying. He coughed agressivly, gasping for air. Suddenly a pool of blood poured from his mouth. Esther tried to pull him up. Twelve covered her mouth, "OH MY GOD TODD!" she said, "breathe man! Breathe! Y-you're okay!" Todd sat up against a tree and threw his head back. After a moment he slung it back forward, facing the ground. His nose was bleeding and blood still dripped from his mouth. He looked at himself, he was covered in it. Alot of it.. It was hard to breathe. "Wh.... What happened..?" He whispered. Esther shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure..." Twelve looked over at Esther, "Maybe we should go home.." She suggested. Todd shook his head, "I... I wanna stay here, with... You guys.." Twelve thought about the chaos that was Todd's house, "okay," she agreed. Todd wrapped his arms around his stomach. He started to cough again, he was gasping. Blood bubbled from his mouth and poured from his nose. He fell face first into the ground. Esther looked at him with fear for a moment, he wasn't moving... Or breathing... He flipped him over and started attempting CPR. Twelve watched in shock, "Esther we'll just go back, he'll probably be okay once we get back to the real world!" Esther nodded and picked up Todd, they left. They where in Reggie's room. Todd was pale, and still motionless. Esther checked for a pulse, nothing. She placed her ear to his chest with hope, nothing. She started to cry. The two girls ran downstairs, Reggie screamed to her mom that something happened to Todd. I mean she was a doctor, the three of them ran upstairs. Reggie's mother inspected the boy, then covered her mouth. She called an ambulance and Todd's parents, she turned to the two girls. I'm really sorry you two. She was sweating, she rubbed her face. He's gone. We're gonna see what we can do," She said not looking up, "he must've had some sort of heart malfunction.." The ambulance arrived and took Todd. Todd's parents arrived at near the same time as the ambulance. Everything sort of went fuzzy from there.


End file.
